


On Top of the World

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Series: Dancing Alone [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas sneak off for some alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

"Come on, Dean, before Sam realizes we're gone."

"Damn it, Cas! Slow down." Dean was following Cas as he scrambled up the hill behind the bunker. Cas had this look on his face, though, that made Dean want to follow him and know what he had in mind. It was mischievous, excited, and somehow…hopeful? So Dean followed Cas over giant boulders and slippery patches of grass, just to see what could make Castiel look like that.

"Cas…" he muttered.”Where are we going?"

"Just…a little…farther…" It gave Dean a bit of satisfaction to know that even the angel was getting breathless. A moment later, Castiel stopped at the top of the hill and reached down to pull Dean back up.

"Why didn't we fly up here?" panted Dean. Cas shrugged and Dean shot him a glare. "What are we doing up here anyway?"

Castiel smiled and suddenly, what seemed like all the wind in the world blew away the clouds that had obscured the clouds. A gust of wind caught the edge of Dean's jacket, pushing him back a few steps, only to slip over the edge of the rocks. His arm wind-milled in an attempt to regain his balance. At the last second, Cas reached out and wound his fingers through Dean's and pulled. He stumbled forward back onto solid ground, colliding with Cas with a solid thunk. The angel's arms wrapped around him, holding him up, and Dean felt blood rush to his face. After he regained his footing, he pushed himself up and away from Cas. He avoided the angel's amused gaze and looked at the ground, trying to breathe normally.

"What – what is all this, Cas?"

The angel shrugged again. "I just wanted a chance to have some peace and quiet. You can see all the stars, now."

"Alright, then," Dean said and sat in the tall grass, leaned back until he was on his back and looked up at the sky. In the next minute, Cas had settled himself next to Dean and was also lying on his back. He was silent for a while, which Dean didn't mind, but soon enough, Castiel started to speak.

"I remember when these stars were made."

Dean looked at him but stayed silent.

"They were an explosion of light and heat, sometimes ice, that we had never seen before. Father made them to look like the angels in their true forms. And they were like us in other ways. They were cold and distant from earth and its people. Thy felt nothing, they were constant, and they did nothing. And they were lonely."

They had been lying side by side on their backs, but now Dean rolled onto his side so that he could see Cas's face.

"Cas…you aren't alone."

Cas looked at him sideways, looking both puzzled and slightly sad.

"No? I am the only angel who it seems cannot ever do anything right, even with my good intentions. I obey and I do horrible things. I disobey and I do horrible things. All in the name of good. There is no one who cares like I do. There is no one who cares about me."

"Cas," Dean protested. "What are you talking about, man?"

Castiel looked away.

"Cas."

Still no answer.

"Cas, look at me!"

Reluctantly, the angel looked back at Dean.

"I care about you, okay? Sam cares about you, too. Don't ever think that no one cares about you."

Cas didn't look convinced.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean growled. And he pushed up onto one elbow, leaned over and kissed Cas.

Cas froze up for a few moments before he melted under Dean's touch. Dean smirked to himself as he felt the angel squirm. He was assuming it was in response to him, what he didn't expect what the explosion of feathers. With a sound like a gust of wind, there were black feathers everywhere, in Dean's hair, poking down the back of back of his collar, entwined with Cas's hair and, unfortunately, in both of their mouths.

"Wha-?" Dean spluttered. Cas stared up at him in shock.

"Dean, I-" he started, but stopped when he saw that Dean was laughing. "Dean, this is not funny."

But Dean didn't stop, he just laughed harder at the disgruntled, serious face Cas was giving him. Castiel started to flush with embarrassment.

"Stop laughing at me, Dean."

"Hahahahaha-woah!" Suddenly, Dean found himself a few thousand feet above the ground. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Cas's wings flared out, stabilizing them. His arms wound around Dean, holding him so close that their foreheads touched. Out of the darkness, there was a trickle of sound. It was a song, an old Frank Sinatra song. Dean looked at Cas.

"This is…"

"This is the first song we danced to, yes."

"Well, then." Dean shifted them so that his hand was resting on Cas's waist and the other gripped his hand tightly. Cas started to protest, but stopped when Dean squeezed his hand. "I trust you not to let me fall. Let's dance, Cas. We're on the top of the world and we don't have to be anywhere anytime soon."

They danced for a while, kissing and whispering to each other, before they heard a shout from below.

"Dean! Cas! Where are you guys?"

They looked down to see Sam walking around in a circle looking for them. Dean laughed at the lost expression on his face. Cas tried to hush him, but it was too late. Sam had heard the chuckle and spun around, looking up.

"Seriously? Never mind, I don't want to know!" And he disappeared back into the bunker.

"Son of a bitch," Dean chuckled and Cas laughed with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, kitten!


End file.
